deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader, previously known as Anakin Skywalker, is one of the main antagonists, of the Star Wars original trilogy. He previously fought Doctor Doom in the 49th episode of Death Battle: Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Asgore Dreemurr VS Darth Vader *Agent Bishop vs. Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs Agent Smith *Darth Vader vs. Arturia Pendragon/Saber *Batman VS Darth Vader *Bowser vs. Darth Vader *Undyne vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader Vs. Chernabog *Darth Vader vs Cinder Fall *Darth Vader VS Cyborg *Darth Vader vs The Didact *Erza Scarlet vs Darth Vader *Darth Maul vs. Darth Vader *Darth Vader VS Esdeath *Erza Scarlet vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs Father *Fiora VS Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs. Gandalf *Darth Vader vs Sinestro *Darth Vader vs. General Grievous *Darth Vader vs Genesect *Darth Vader vs Guts *Darth Vader vs. Iris Heart *King Dedede vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs Kylo Ren *Lich King vs. Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs Link *Darth Vader vs Madara Uchiha *Darth Vader VS Maleficent *Darth Vader vs Masked Man *Master Chief VS Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs Medusa Gorgon *Darth Vader vs Megatron *Darth Vader vs Metal Sonic *Mercenary Tao vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs Nagato *Darth Vader vs Neo 2 *Darth Vader vs Nightmare *Obito Uchiha vs. Darth Vader *Darth Vader VS Psylocke *Darth Vader vs Ragyo Kiryuin *Raoh vs Darth Vader *Ridley vs. Darth Vader *Riku vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs. Samuel (VainGlory) *Darth Vader V.S Samurai Jack *Darth Vader vs Samus Aran *Darth Vader vs. Sarah Kerrigan *Darth Vader vs. Sasuke Uchiha *Darth Vader Vs Scorpion *Senator Armstrong vs. Darth Vader *Sephiroth vs. Darth Vader *Severus Snape vs Darth Vader *Sigma VS Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs Sinestro *Travis Touchdown vs. Darth Vader *Undyne vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader VS Voldemort *Zero vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader vs Dark Oak *Darth Vader vs Vilgax (By TheDinosaur64 aka DJ.Dino) *The Witch King vs Darth Vader *Darth Vader Vs. Dr. Nefarious *Sayaka Miki vs Darth Vader As Anakin Skywalker * Terra (Kingdom Hearts) vs Anakin Skywalker With Galactic Empire * Galactic Empire vs. Helghast With Star Wars Verse * Harry Potter-Verse VS Star Wars-Verse Battle Royale * Death Battle Loser Royale * Empire at War Royale * Video Games/Movies Villains Battle Royale Completed Fights * Akuma vs Darth Vader * Darth Vader VS Albert Wesker * Darth Malgus vs. Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Dio Brando * Doctor Doom vs. Darth Vader (Fanon version) * Darth Vader vs. Emperor Harlis * Frank Horrigan vs. Darth Vader *Darth Vader VS Ganondorf * Darth Vader VS Golbez * Iron Man VS Darth Vader * Lex Luthor vs Darth Vader * M. Bison vs. Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Magneto * Darth Vader vs The Meta * Meta Knight vs Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs. Mewtwo * Darth Vader vs Neo * Darth Vader vs. Raiden * Darth Vader vs RoboCop * Sauron vs Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Shao Kahn * Sora vs Darth Vader * Darth Vader vs Terraria Guy * Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywalker * Sith Lord Battle Royale(Blippeeddeeblah) * Soul Calibur Guest Battle Royale So Far Stats * Wins: 14 * Losses: 12 Possible Opponents *Bardock (Dragon Ball Z) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) *Hades Izanami (BlazBlue) History Born Anakin Skywalker, Vader was a slave on Tatooine until a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, freed him under the assumption he was the chosen one for the jedi order. Under the tutelage of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin would rise up to Jedi Knight, and was known as a great fighter and a skillful pilot. However, he was also viewed a bit arrogant, and had some temper issuse. Anakin was also friends with Chancellor Palpetine, who would soon learn that he was a sith lord. Anakin soon found himself manipulated by him, until finally he was turned over to the dark side. He led Order 66 into killing all his jedi brethren, until he was confronted by Obi-Wan at Mustafar. After a long and brutal battle, Anakin lost both his legs and left arm, and was badly burned by the lava. His master soon found him, and was given cybernetic limbs, and a suit in order to be kept alive. Anakin was gone, and a new sith lord was born, Darth Vader. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 6'7"/ 2 m * Weight: 299 lbs/ 136 kg * Age: 46 * Home world: Tatooine * Trained 13 apprentices * Languages known: ** Basic Standard (English) ** Huttese ** Sith ** Droid Binary * Conceived by midi-chlorians...ugh Dark Armor * Serial Number: E-3778G-1 * Durasteel alloy * Gauntlets have Mandalorian Iron * Infared and ultraviolet vision * Mechanical limbs * Life-support system Weaponry * Dual-phase lightsaber * The Force ** Force Choke ** Telekinesis ** Tutaminis ** Precognition ** Force Barrier ** Force Kill ** Force Crush ** Force Maelstrom ** Force Destruction Strengths & Feats * Collapsed a building with the Force * Killed 8 Jedi at a Kessel conclave * Moved massive starships * Can tank lightsaber blows * Expert pilot * Beat Han Solo's quick draw * Moves faster than the eye can follow * Defeated Dooku, Obi-Wan, Drallig, Mourne, & a clone Maul Death Battle Info (Fanon) Note: Because Star Wars has since been handed to Disney from George Lucas for several billions of dollars, the EU is now a sort of separate canon, now dubbed Legends. Darth Vader is far more powerful in every way if the Legends version is being used, and EU Vader should be able to use his Canon feats and abilities in addition to his Legends feats and abilities. Background *Real Name: Anakin Skywalker *Height: 202 cm / 6'8" *Weight: 120 kg / 265 lbs *Occupation: Dark Lord of the Sith, formerly] Jedi Knight *Husband of Padme Amidala, Father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo *Prosthetic Hands and Legs Physical Abilities Disney Canon / Both: * Not only can he move much faster than what the eye can follow and see, he can even react and move at a respectable fraction of the speed of light (Sub Relativistic, with much faster Reactions, in addition to having kept up with Obi Wan, who is also Sub Relativistic. Both of them can react at Relativistic+ Speeds. Obi Wan, who was able to literally deflect a laser in transit in TCW (While the calc says that it's an MHS feat at the least, it's actually more likely to be a Relativistic+ feat, as the Laser behaved more like an actual laser)) * Has little issue jumping or falling from very tall heights. * Despite his armor making him appear cumbersome and slow, he has grown used to the armor rather quickly. * EU / Legends Only: * Not only can he move much faster than what the eye can follow and see, he can even react and move at a respectable fraction of the speed of light (Relativistic+, with much faster Reactions, kept up with Obi Wan who should be superior reactions wise to a lower end Jedi, whose reactions were in the Mach 50000 range. Obi Wan and Anakin performed a maneuver that managed to destroy drones whose reflexes approached light speed). He is able to move so fast, he appears to be teleporting. He should also be able to outspeed droids, which have Rela+ to Lightspeed reactions. In addition, being comparable to Obi Wan, who was able to literally deflect a laser in transit in TCW (While the calc says that it's an MHS feat at the least, it's actually more likely to be a Relativistic+-Lightspeed feat, as the Laser behaved more like an actual laser) * One of the physically strongest Sith of his time. * Powers, Abilities, Weapons, and Armor * A Master Tactician and Strategist, Vader has decades of battle experience, as well as a genius when it comes to the mechanical and technical field. He was already building vehicles when he was a young child, a clever manipulator, an elite Starfighter pilot, and has mastered several forms of Lightsaber combat Lightsaber *Approx. 4 ft blade *Cuts through most objects *Expends no heat or energy until physical contact *Darth Vader primarily uses Form V (Djem So), though he is proficient with most fighting styles with Lightsabers. *Adegan crystal ** Model Pontite, the most powerful type * He is able to throw his Lightsaber in order to deal damage at a distance. Dark Armor *Serial Number: E-3778Q-1 *Houses Vader's life support systems *Can survive deadly environments *Helmet provides data, infared, and ultraviolet vison *Increased physical strength *Enhanced durability and stamina *Capable of acrobatics if need be Force Abilities Note: His Destructive Capability with his Force abilities should be equal to his Defense with Force Abilities. * As a Former Jedi, Anakin possesses abilities present in both the light side of the force, and the dark side. * Highest recorded force sensitivity level of any Jedi before him Disney Canon / Both: * With the Force, one is able to amplify their own physique, giving a boost to durability, stamina, speed, physical strength, and more. *Force Choke: One of the most famous moves with the Dark Side of the Force. Darth Vader strangles the opponent using his force powers. *Force Crush: Vader uses the force to crush objects. *Force Scream: Force ability used to disorient and intimidate foes. A strong enough scream is able to damage physical objects. *Telekinesis: This is one of the more versatile components of Darth Vader's force arsenal. He is capable of pushing foes back, forming barriers with the force, disarming people, and even crushing the organs of the opponent. *Force Deflection *Force Healing *Precognition: Through the force, Darth Vader is able to see into the future. In battle, he is able to use it by predicting what his opponent will do next, and acting accordingly. This heavily augments his reactions. *Tutaminis: Enables Vader to dissipate concentrated energy, or channel it away. *Force Speed (rarely) *Force Barriers/Protection bubbles * Force Cloak (rarely) * Matter Manipulation (He is able to manipulate matter at the sub atomic level) (To activate the Holocron, it requires someone to make changes to it on the subatomic scale) * Telepathy: Able to probe knowledge from opponents, read them, and even invade their minds. * He should be able to have knowledge of Force Lightning, however, it is more detrimental rather than beneficial for him to use it. His force's power lies primarily in his telekinetic ability. * Superhuman strength * Inhuman resilience * Durability EU / Legends Only: * He is able to drastically increase the range that his Force can reach through the "Distant Power" * Battlemind: A Force power that augments the user's fighting spirit and morale, and will to fight, which gives the user the drive to keep fighting, even in the most dire of conflicts. This ability can even overcome the disabilities of oncoming old age, as well as fading stamina. * Kinentite: A Variation of Force Lightning where the user throws a sphere of it. It can only be used in close proximity to a Kaiburr Crystal. * Pyrokinesis: As a young child, Anakin accidentally burned the insides of a man. * Enchanced Telepathy: In the EU, Vader's proficiency with Telepathy has grown to an extent that he is able to dominate the opponent's mind * Dun Moch: The user probes the opponent's mind, then uses it to his advantage to break down the opponent's will. More proficient users of this ability can invade even more resistant force users. * Force Stun: Vader paralyzes the opponent, deadening their senses and perception. * Memory Manipulation Feats Disney Canon / Both: *Prior to being incased inside his armour, he survived being burned alive on Mustafar, after losing ALL of his natural limbs, withstanding third and fourth degree burns, possibly worse and SOMEHOW still retained his eyebrows *Destroyed a Trade Federation Battleship by blowing it up from the inside when he was only 9 years old *As the Chosen One, his Force Abilities were already noticeable at an early age. *Teammed up with Obi-Wan Kenobi to contend with many powerful Sith, including Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, Savage Oppress and many others during the Clone Wars *Disarmed the Form VII: Vaapad master, Mace Windu * Killed The Son of Mortis, Count Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Durge, and many surviving Jedi after Order 66. * Surpassed Count Dooku, one of the most powerful Jedi ever produced * A Contender for one of the most powerful Jedi ever made. * Surpassed his previous peak in strength. * Led the legendary 501st legion * Telekenetic and Telepathic range allows his Force Abilties to reach from across a room to across planets by telepathy *Bested Han Solo's quick draw with his foresight and Tutaminis *Fought Obi-Wan to a standstill, and kept up with him in their fight. *Is able to move at comparable speeds to Mace Windu when he was about to take down Sidious *Creates Force Barrier (calc) that deflects (and he also dodges a flurry of lasers) torpedoes *Defeated his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano and his own son EU / Legends Only: *He moves so fast, an opponent hits his friend rather than him. He has been shown to be moving so fast, he appears to teleport. *Almost disarms Galen Marek *Took on five Jedi Masters, two Jedi Knights and a Padawan on Kessel with the assistance of a squad of Stormtroopers. He had his arm cut off... and he telekinetically threw the hand with Lightsaber to impale another Jedi mid-battle *Darth Vader is one of the most powerful Sith Lords ever. A Sith Lord (Plagueis) of near comparable strength was able to alter the climate of an entire planet just by being there. His DC and Durability should scale to 'Multi-Continent ', and as per Word of God, had around 20% of Darth Sidious' strength. Sidious being a person who is stated to be strongest Sith Lord ever multiple times, in addition to having ravaged planet surfaces and whole fleets. *Once slew multiple Jedi in the blink of an eye *Surpassed his previous peak in strength vastly. *Was able to withstand the violent and agonizing Force Lighting blows and Force Maelstroms of his apprentice Galen Marek and his clone, Starkiller, which severely damaged his cybernetics and breathing apparatus *Takes Lightsaber blows *Manages to bifucrate missiles inflight *Manages to handily overpower Celeste Morne, a Jedi Master *Is able to easily resist the influence of the Muur Talisman, which can turn most people, even force users, into zombie like monsters called "Rakghouls." * Windu mused that he was one of the most powerful Jedi alive. This would scale him to some of the other strongest Jedi feats, such as this Continent level feat *Wraps Asajj Ventress in Electric Wire *Withstood a storm of Force Lightning from Sidious, who, at his peak, was able to lay waste to the surfaces of entire planets and ravage whole starfleets, and slaughter Jedi with unparalleled speed, before finally dying from his wounds. Faults *Defeated by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Galen Marek and his clone, Starkiller *Dependence on Breathing Apparatus (Post-Suit) *Weakness to lightning or strong electrical discharges, as it could short circuit his armor. (He was eventually killed by Sidious' force lightning) *Unable to use Force Lightning *His Injuries stopped him from reaching his full potential with the Force, though he is still very much a powerful Force user. *Somehow did not realize he had children for 22 years after they were born Respect Threads * Respect Darth Vader (Mostly EU) * Respect Darth Vader (Canon) * Respect Anakin Skywalker (Canon) * Respect Anakin Skywalker (EU) * Respect Darth Vader (Both) * Respect Darth Vader (Both) Gallery anakin2.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (padawan) 4173772-2266368214-hayde.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Knight) 604169_1293224878054_full.jpg|Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (on Mustafar) screen-shot-2015-04-18-at-2-35-26-pm.png|Darth Vader (Star Wars Rebels) Darth_Vader_TFU.jpg|Darth Vader (The Force Unleashed) Battle on Mustafar.jpg|Battle on Mustafar Confrontation.jpg|Vader has Arrive Vader vs Saber raidenokreuz76.jpg|Vader vs Saber Art by raidenokreuz76 Star Wars - Darth Vader as he appears on the Star Wars The Coin Video Experience Poster.png|Darth Vader as he appears on the Star Wars The Coin Video Experience Poster Trivia * Darth Vader is the third Star Wars character to appear in DEATH BATTLE!. The first two being Boba Fett and Luke Skywalker. ** He is the second Star Wars character to lose a DEATH BATTLE!, following Boba Fett * Darth Vader is the second non-DC character to lose to a Marvel character, the first being Raiden. ** Despite this, a Spanish Versus Internet Show that's similar to Death Battle called Batalha Mortal (or Mortal Battle in English) actually states that Darth Vader would win against Dr. Doom due to the fact he can't counter Darth Vader's ability to mess up his organs by means of The Force (it should be pointed out that Batalha Mortal has done a strikingly number of VS fights that Death Battle has already done, all of those fights agree with the only exception of Darth Vader VS Dr Doom). Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Mascots Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Underdogs Category:Super Soldiers Category:Pilots Category:US Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cyborg Category:Armored Characters Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Army Leader Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Completed Profile Category:Main Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Forcefield Manipulators